More Than Enough
by X.With Silver Wings.X
Summary: During her first night of living at Kid's house, Liz has an enlightening conversation with her host.


BANG! Another gunshot. The tall blonde was panting, but she couldn't stop now. They had to get away. If they slowed for even a second-she shook her head. She wouldn't let herself think that. They had to get away.

The girl turned sharply into a dark alley, pulling her sister behind her. It reeked of mold and old garbage, but maybe it could serve as a temporary hiding place. They ducked behind a large box and held their breath. Footsteps approached. For one second the girl dared to hope. Maybe the man would walk, keep walking, right on by the alley, and they could get away. He stopped.

The man was tall, and he wore a dark blue uniform of some sort. The buttons gleamed under the streetlight. Slowly, he turned to face the box, and for a moment she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. His eyes were dark brown, so dark they seemed to be endless black pits with a gleam that screamed ruthless. Merciless. Perhaps a tad bit crazy. A sick grin mauled his face, and before the blonde could think, the box was ripped out from in front of them.

Suddenly, they were vulnerable.

The man laughed, a deep chuckle that echoed down the alley and chilled her to her bones. He raised his weapon, laughter escalating to something sinister and oh so maniacal. He took aim. The girls eyes widened. NO! Don't touch her! I won't let you! She tried to scream but all that came was a small whimper. He fired. Next to her, a smaller form crumpled to the ground. The man walked away. She didn't care. All she saw were big, beautiful, deep, _dead_ blue eyes staring into her soul. Why? They seemed to ask. Why did you let me die?

The girl searched for a trash can, and when she could not find one, leaned over and emptied her lunch on the pavement. A sick feeling, so intense it threatened to rip her apart, filled her. Why? Why couldn't she have saved her? Her only sister? Her whole world? She collapsed over the fallen form.

"NO! PATTY!"

Liz jolted awake, clutching the covers of her new, nice bed, sweat beading on her forehead. Its okay, she told herself. Patty's alright. We're safe. We're here, in the Shinigami's house. No more running away.

The weapon tried to go back to sleep, but, seeing it was futile, got up to search for the kitchen. A glass of water might help, she thought.

The house looked different at night. The previously welcoming décor now seemed eerie and cold. The shadows fell in the oddest patterns, a distant firelight aiding them in their dance. Looking out the window, Liz saw the large candles that adorned the school were still alight. She longed to see the inside of the glorious building, but Kid was not yet required to attend. That meant she could not. Wherever he went, she went, as was per their deal. Partners, huh?

She opened the door to the kitchen and groped around the cupboards for a glass. Finding one, she quickly filled it and downed it, the cool liquid heaven to her throat. She stood still at the counter for a moment, wondering. What do I do with the cup now?

"Just put it by the sink." A voice came from behind her. Liz jumped.

"W-what?" Death the Kid smiled a bit and uncrossed his arms.

"The cup. You are done with it now, correct? Then put it by the sink. I'll wash it tomorrow, so I can put it back in the right place." He chuckled, a pleasant sound compared to the laughter of her nightmare. "Could you imagine unsymmetrical cupboards? It would be such a disaster."

"Oh. Y-yeah." Liz placed the cup down hesitantly by the sink. She glanced warily back at the young Shinigami standing in the doorway. How did he know she was up?

"I heard the water running. Thought I should check it out." Oh, so now he was a mind reader?

"No. I don't read minds." He smiled at her suspicious glance. "I'm just perceptive."

She snorted, coming closer to laughter than she had in years. Suddenly, Kid didn't seem so bad.

"Come with me. The living room is much warmer for those who can't sleep." He led her down another hallway into a spacious, symmetrical room. It is warmer, she thought. Sighing, Liz flopped down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. Kid sat in the chair to her left. For a while, neither of them spoke. They sat in a comfortable silence in the dark room.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" Kid asked. Liz sighed and rolled over, so she was facing him.

"It's just, I mean, I just got here, okay? I'm not going to be used to all this change overnight. You can't expect me to go from sleeping wherever's convenient to a big, nice bed in one night, Shinigami-sama."

"Please, drop the Shinigami–sama. He's my dad. And I never said I was expecting any of that, Elizabeth."

"Just Liz, please." He shifted in his seat, the sound stretching across the room. "I'm sorry. You can go to bed. I just need some time to adjust."

"Kid. Call me Kid. That's my name, after all. And I will not leave you alone quite yet. I think there's still more you have to say." Okay that was getting creepy. They had just met earlier today, and he could already tell when she was hiding something.

"Fine. I was just thinking about Patty. How will she take this change? Will she be alright? This Kishin Egg-hunting, will she get hurt?" Liz bit her lip in worry.

"I can't tell you for sure, but from what I know, Patricia- Patty is a strong girl. I believe she will cope fine, with help from those around her, of course. And I can tell you that collecting the souls of Kishin Eggs with me will be much more dangerous than your life on the streets." He smiled sadly. "I will provide a home for the both of you, though, and I'll try my hardest to keep her-and you-safe."

"You- and here I thought you were just a symmetry-obsessed freak of nature, Kid." She took a deep breath. "Thanks. For everything."

"Well, symmetry is beauty, after all. It's almost 2 a.m. You should try to get some sleep." He stood up and offered a hand. She took it gratefully and had to giggle at how much taller she was than him. "Hey. I'll grow taller someday. We'll see who's laughing then."

"Hopefully everyone," Liz said without thinking. But she was right. Kid had made a silent promise that everything will turn out fine. Strangely, she found she believed him. Maybe one day, we'll all be happy and everyone can laugh together, she thought. But for now, I guess this is enough. No, she corrected, it's more than enough.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Did I do okay? Were the characters in character?

In case anyone is wondering, that man in the beginning is a police officer. Back during their days on the streets, the Thompson sisters were fairly well known, so I'd imagine there would be police after them. I'd appreciate it if you were to review. It would make me very, very happy.


End file.
